The present invention relates to vendor identification information for electronic devices, and more particularly to vendor identification information for plug-and-play applications in computer systems meeting operational features of the Audio CODEC ""97 Component Specification.
The Audio CODEC ""97 Component Specification (AC97) is sponsored by Intel Corporation and provides a standard interface for computer system audio applications, including modem CODEC functionality. In part, the AC97 specification contemplates that devices will report their vendor information to the operating system for plug-and-play device driver installation, for example, with the Microsoft WINDOWS operating system. The AC97 specification provides two fixed addresses (namely, hex 7C and hex 7E) for vendors to report identifying codes to allow boot software to load drivers compatible with the given vendor identification codes.
One problem associated with this fixed vendor identification scheme, however, is that it does not provide a solution for a device supplied through multiple vendors or a device with multiple different configurations. For example, a single integrated circuit vendor may sell a hardware solution to multiple modem software vendors, or alternatively, a single modem vendor may sell one of several software revisions bundled with a single hardware revision. In such situations, it would be advantageous for the same piece of silicon to report different vendor identification information from the vendor identification registers. The AC97 specification, however, does not contemplate a solution to this problem.
In accordance with the present invention, programmable on-chip vendor identification circuitry and associated method are disclosed that provide a solution to this multiple vendor identification problem. An integrated circuit device includes programmable circuitry that receives and stores vendor identification information provided or selected at least in part from a source external to the integrated circuit, which may also be programmable circuitry, such as an EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory).
In one embodiment, the present invention is a direct-access-arrangement (DAA) circuitry, including a digital interface within an integrated circuit configured to communicate with an external host processor, and programmable circuitry within the integrated circuit. The programmable circuitry is coupled to the digital interface and is configured to receive and store vendor identification information provided at least in part from a source external to the integrated circuit. More particularly, the digital interface is configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, and the external source for the identification information is programmable circuitry. In addition, the external programmable circuitry may be loaded with vendor identification information through the digital interface.
In another embodiment, the present invention is an integrated circuit device configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, including a digital interface within an integrated circuit configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, and programmable circuitry coupled to the digital interface. The programmable circuitry is configured to receive and store vendor identification information that is provided at least in part from a source external,, to the integrated circuit. In more detailed embodiments, the programmable circuitry includes multiple registers that each store vendor identification information. In addition, the programmable circuitry may receive fixed vendor identification information from a source internal to the integrated circuit and may receive programmable vendor identification information from a source external to the integrated circuit.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention is a computer system having direct-access-arrangement (DAA) circuitry configured to couple the computer system to telephone lines, including a processor, a digital controller coupled to the processor and configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, digital-access-arrangement (DAA) circuitry including at least one integrated circuit, and programmable circuitry included within the integrated circuit. The DAA circuitry is coupled to the digital controller and is configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications. The programmable circuitry is configured to receive and store vendor identification information provided at least in part from a source external to the integrated circuit. More particularly, the programmable circuitry includes multiple registers, with each register being capable of storing vendor identification information. Still further, the multiple registers may include a first register and a second register that each store first vendor identification information and a third register and a fourth register that each store second vendor identification information. Also, the external source for the identification information may be programmable circuitry.
In a further embodiment, the present invention is a computer system including circuitry configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, including a processor, a digital controller coupled to the processor and configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, an integrated circuit device configured to operate within AC97 operation specifications, and programmable circuitry included within the integrated circuit device, such that the programmable circuitry is configured to receive and store vendor identification information provided at least in part from a source external to the integrated circuit. More specifically, the external source for the identification information is programmable circuitry.
In another respect, the present invention is a method for providing vendor identification information for direct-access-arrangement (DAA) circuitry, including providing a DAA integrated circuit configured to communicate with a host processor, receiving vendor identification information to the DAA integrated circuit at least in part from a source external to the integrated circuit, and storing the vendor identification information in programmable circuitry within the DAA integrated circuit. More particularly, the DAA integrated circuit is configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications. In addition, the receiving step comprises receiving programmable identification information from external programmable circuitry. In another embodiment, the present invention is a method for providing vendor identification information for an integrated circuit device configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, including providing an integrated, circuit device configured to operate within AC97 operational specifications, receiving vendor identification information to the integrated circuit device from a source external to the integrated circuit, and storing the vendor identification information in programmable circuitry within the integrated circuit device. More particularly, the receiving step includes receiving programmable identification information from external programmable circuitry. The storing step may include storing first vendor identification information in at least one first register and storing second vendor identification information in at least one second register. In addition, the receiving step may include receiving fixed vendor identification information from a source internal to the integrated circuit and receiving programmable vendor identification information from a source external to the integrated circuit.